Interstellar League
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: All he ever knew was gone, all those he had ever loved were dead. Ash, awaking from deep sleep years after 'first contact' was made, embarks on an intergalactic journey as the universes last remaining Pokemon Trainer. M for sexual content/violence/death/dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Interstellar League**

1

* * *

Helen was neither overweight nor what one would call fit.

At the age of 34, a nurse in a fairly well established hospital who had a deep yearning to have a man with his junk between her legs, looked up at the nearby clock on the wall.

It was only 12:02PM.

On one hand, if she truly tried to lose the muffin top which protruded from her waistband and was notably amplified by her one size to small nurses top, and switched to the dandruff shampoo she had seen time and time again at the local grocer one block away from her single bedroom apartment, her appearance could have easily gone from a 6 (And that was being generous) to a solid 7 – possibly 7.5.

But Helen, with a sex drive of an adolescent teenage boy who had just seen his first pair of tits in the flesh, had no strong desire to go out and make her appearance better.

She was a solid believer that woman skinnier then her were slutty whores who probably worked the street corners sucking cock for extra cash and blow – like Jillian, another nurse on her watch who had the perfect pair of C-cups, compared to her own slightly sagged B-cups.

Helen saw men, young or old, as simple pleasuring devices.

If she wanted one, she could get one.

However, after a break-up with her most recent "Boy toy" as she liked to call her boyfriends, she was desperately needing release. Something hot, and preferably heavily muscled, to have his way with her.

Helen looked back at the clock, it read 12:07PM.

Her loins were burning, and she squeezed her thighs together and stealthily squirmed in her chair.

Her eyes were on her paper work, but her mind was steadily becoming clouded as she stimulated herself.

There was something arousing to her about getting off in the work place, especially when her co-workers were less then two meters away from her without any idea what she was doing.

Even if they did notice, she could easily play it off as having to badly use the restroom.

Helen's breathing was steadily becoming deeper, slightly raspy as she brought herself to the brink of climaxing.

But before she pushed herself over the edge, that final hurdle, her eyes went to the clock once more.

12:15.

Helen stood, taking a clipboard with her as she turned to Jillian who was looking over charts, "I'm going to do 10-B's daily," She said, trying to keep the tremor in her voice straight.

Jillian barely paid her any attention, "Alright, I'll page you if anything comes up,"

So, without a second thought Helen entered the lift, hitting the button for the hospital's 10th and highest floor.

Alone, she slipped her hand down her waistband and felt her panties. Her fingers ran over then gently, she twitched, she felt the dampness and removed her hand.

Casually she brought the fingers to her mouth and licked them, tasting her juices, arousing herself further.

Helen was nearly euphoric by the time she reached the tenth floor.

10-B was her favorite patient. But even more-so because 10-B was the only person on the entire floor.

There were no doctors, no other patients, and no other nurses.

It was only her and him.

Helen had used him in the past to satisfy herself, because a strapping, fit young man of 25 – he was actually older then that - satisfied her like no other.

It was especially the case because he had no idea what was taking place.

Comatose for two years, she was responsible for his care on her own.

With no possibility of doctors, or nurses walking in on her – had they, she would be fired on the spot - she could use him to pleasure herself to her hearts content.

10-B's hands were rough and calloused, and despite being in a comatose state, he still had his muscle mass.

Those hands which she had placed on the inside of her thigh or up her blouse beneath her bra set her off like no tomorrow.

Helen's panties were getting soaked just on the thought of it.

Helen entered 10-B's room, eye's skimming over the documents to see if there had been any changes over the weekend which had been her days off.

Of course there hadn't been.

Looking up to the bed where 10-B lay, Helen's loins ceased to burn, and whatever raging hormones she had felt evaporated on the spot.

Because laying there, for the first time in years, 10-B's eyes were open.

Ash Ketchum had finally awoken.

-x-x-x-

It was neither the softness of the bed he lay on, or the two heavy cotton blankets which covered him that he acknowledged first as he came to.

It was a dull, _whirr – pause – click!_ Three second pause, and then the sound repeated. Moments later, he picked up the sound of pitched beeps, every other second or so – he knew that it was in time with his heartbeat.

The constant _whirr – click!_ And the beeping, left his mind as his sense of smell finally kicked in. Where ever he was it was a sterile environment, like a hospital or a clinic. The chemical scent like Windex or disinfectant hit him like a brick wall - which more or less confirmed his suspicions of being in a hospital of sorts.

But why was he there?

When he finally opened his eyes, painstakingly slow as light hit them, he saw white tiles on the ceiling. Shifting his eyes to his side, he saw the machine which continued on with it's whirring sounds. An IV drip hung from a hook and was fed through a machine which over time administered whatever drug was being pumped into him.

Ash tried to wrap his mind around what was happening, why he was in a hospital, why he was hooked up to an IV and heart rate monitor.

He didn't see the nurse enter the room and drop the clipboard to the floor as her hands shot up to her mouth in surprise.

Neither did he acknowledge her when she started speaking at him frantically as she rushed to his bedside, before reaching for the radio on her hip which she started yelling into.

Ash paid no attention to any of this, his mind still trying to connect the dots as to just what the fuck had happened to him.

* * *

_So, this is certainly different then what I usually write. There won't be any sex scenes, but the lead up to them could certainly (and will most-likely) take place._

_I plan to continue this, but whether I upload the other chapters to the site or not really depends on the reception._

_Thank you for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you all thought. I know this chapter was very short, but in the long-run this story could easily wind up being 100K+ words._


	2. Chapter 2

**Interstellar League**

2

* * *

"Let me tell you a story, a story of a man who had everything. Wealth and fame, he was loved and adored by all, a wife who was a supermodel and world renown idol. This man had it all, a prodigy in his field who was looking to stand up above the rest of the world. In fact, he was just about to do so. He was scheduled to fight against the person he admired and strived to be in just days for the coveted championship he desired."

"But then one day whether by some cruel twist of fate, or maybe it was only a malfunction, that man lost everything he held dear to him. It was the night before the biggest event in his life, less than a day before he due to face his known idol for the championship which would put him atop the world.

"With his wife and mother seated with him he was on a chartered plane to the championship match. That plane crashed. For some unknown reason the plane decompressed, knocking all aboard, pilots, stewards, passengers, all unconscious within a second as it nosedived to the earth below. Of the 200 passengers on the flight, only one managed to survive."

"The man should have died on impact. Nearly every bone in his body had been shattered, his organs and intestines had been crushed and turned to paste. Clinically he should have been dead by the time medical personnel reached him, there was no realistic possibility for him to have been alive by the time they found him among the wreckage. Doctors were baffled. Baffled that someone with injuries as horrid as his was still alive. That his heart was still beating and lungs – even though they had collapsed – were breathing."

"His condition was impossible to treat. The technology that was required to treat him simply didn't exist at the time to repair the damage done. So, after careful decision making, less than a day after the airliner crashed into an overpass of a busy highway, he was placed into cryogenic induced sleep until the day came where the proper medical attention could be administered to him."

"Two years ago Mr. Ketchum, you were taken out of cryo-sleep and underwent surgery. We grew flash-grown organs and intestines, rebuilt your muscles, repaired and reinforced broken bones, nerves, tissue. Removed burns which would have left your face horribly disfigured. Essentially, we rebuilt you."

"I..." Ash's voice was little more than a mere croak and speaking felt new to him, "I was in a plane crash?"

The doctor nodded, "That is what the reports say," he said, "I'm afraid that I really don't know much more than that. It was such a long time ago after all."

_'Plane crash?' _He didn't remember a plane crash, really he didn't remember anything at all. Slowly his mind worked over what the doctor had told him, thinking hard over each detail he had heard.

_'Championship? What championship is he talking about? I had a wife? No, that isn't quite right. A fiancee...' _His eyes widened in horror, "Fiancee... Serena!" He gasped!

It hit him like a blast of hot air, his memories rushed into him like a dam had burst and was hell bent on filling him with information.

-x-x-x-

Serena sat on his left, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept quietly through the late hours of their flight to Sinnoh Colosseum where his championship match against Cynthia was to take place.

On his right, his mother was slowly nodding off as she read through one of the novels she had packed for the 16 hour flight from Viridian City to Lily of the Valley Island.

Ash had left his Pokemon with Professor Oak and Gary at the ranch so that they wouldn't be subjected to their Pokeballs for the duration of the flight, and planned to have his team sent over as soon as they landed.

His battle was scheduled for noon the next day, 12 on the dot the battle would be broadcast around the globe and was reported to potentially bring in a concurrent view count of over 35 million. Ash remembered that Goodshow had been euphoric when he had heard the news, telling him that this was going to be one of the bigger crowd drawing battles in in recent memory.

"Honey?"

Ash glanced at his mother who still had her attention focused on her book, "Hm?"

"You haven't told me much about what you have planned,"

"About the battle?"

Now she looked at him, smile fitted her on face, "No, about Serena," she said quietly, "do you still plan on proposing after the match?"

Ash looked to the 23 year old woman who slept peacefully next to him.

Serena had confessed her love to him before the final battle in the Kalo's League, saying that she believed in him and that he could win. But even, by some chance that he ended up losing, he would still be her champion.

At that time, Serena had been unaware that months before – somewhere around the time he had challenged Wolfric the Snowbelle Gym Leader, that he himself had begun developing romantic feelings for her.

10 minutes before the Kalo's League Finals had begun, he had told her that he felt the same about her, and, that if he were to win, he would ask her to be his girlfriend.

Serena had told him to win.

He had.

47 seconds after the battle ended Serena had kissed him, rushing down from the stands and leaping onto him in a hug, placing her lips on his.

That had been the happiest moment of his life.

They had been dating ever since, both far to busy to settle down with marriage as they were both tied to their careers which took them from each other and placed them around the world.

Serena as the reigning "Kalos – Hoenn – and Sinnoh Queen" and with him continuing his conquest of Pokemon Leagues before taking on the Champions League and finally the Elite Four.

Now, 7 years later he was finally ready to take the next step in their relationship.

"No," Ash said softly, "I still plan on it. But I think I'll do it before the match,"

Delia's eyes lit up, "Why is that?"

"Because I -"

-x-x-x-

Ash remembered no more.

No matter how hard he wracked his brain to remember what he had said next, nothing, not a single word, came to him.

Nothing at all.

He didn't remember the plane malfunctioning, the crash, or being put into cryo-sleep.

_'It must have been that moment,' _he thought,_ 'the cabin decompressed at that exact moment...'_

Serena... His mother...

There were no survivors besides him.

His so far emotionless expression began to crumble, tears welled up in his eyes and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from bawling. The doctor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, it only made him want to cry harder.

Ash forced himself to speak though, "H-How long ago was this?" He asked swallowing the heavy lump stuck in his throat.

After a couple seconds without an answer, Ash turned and looked the doctor in the eye, "How long!?"

The doctor seemed troubled, tearing his gaze away from Ash as he hesitated on the question. "Ash," his voice was quiet and behind the doc's black rimmed glasses his eyes hardened in resolution, "what I'm about to tell you, please remain calm after hearing it. I expect that it will come as quite a shock to you."

"What?"

Why? Why would this shock him!?

How long had he been asleep!?

"How long ago was this!?"

The doctor seemed to take a breath to prepare himself, "Ash," he said, "you've been in cryo-sleep for the last thousand years."

-x-x-x-

A young woman sat alone in her small apartment, eyes on her display watching a grueling battle between two well known combatants.

Her ears perked when her transceiver buzzed,_ 'I never get calls,' _she thought getting up from her sofa to answer it.

The young woman listened to the man on the other end, her gray eyes widening in disbelief at what she was told.

When the call ended, she tripped over herself as she ran to the door and slipped on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her jacket off the hook, rushing out the door right after, her mind racing.

_'I can't believe it!' _A grin slipped onto her face,_ 'he's awake, he's really awake!'_

* * *

_Yeesh, been awhile eh?_

_I originally planned to have the next couple scenes added after this end but decided otherwise since they aren't quite ready yet._

_This isn't abandoned, I'm just slow with the updates._

_Thank you all for reading, and please feel free to leave me a review with your thoughts, any comments are much appreciated and I love reading them._

_So, until next time. This is ThatOneDwarf signing off!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Interstellar League**

3

* * *

Ash sat with his head in his hands, eyes locked on the floor.

Everything he had been told sounded completely absurd.

He would have laughed at what the doctor had told him, but Ash knew well enough that what he was being told was true.

At first he had tried to dismiss the notion that he had awoken that far into the future, but when the doctor had drawn back the single curtain in the room what he saw confirmed everything.

Sure there was hover technology in his time, but those vehicles were barely a foot off of the ground. Not meters high, zooming past windows in sleeked out vehicles like he had seen in sci-fi movies.

LaRousse City, a place he had gone through during his journey through the Kanto Battle Frontier had been the most technologically advanced city in the known world. What he saw from the tenth floor of his room was much like it. Hovercraft's zipping through the air, holographic billboards and displays showing off brand knew models of "Speeders" and "Cruisers".

Apparently motor vehicles that ran on gasoline and petroleum were prehistoric and the few that remained were on display in museums.

Ash had asked where he was, because the plane he had gone down in had been in Sinnoh.

According to the doctor he was in a region called "New Hoenn". When he had questioned the name he had been lectured about some of the changing topography of the Earth while he had been asleep.

Some 600 years ago there had been near apocalyptic change in the worlds environment. One of the changes was that the Hoenn Region he was so familiar with had merged with Sinnoh, as the two plates both regions were located on converged, creating a new mountain range as well as destroying almost all habitable cities in both regions.

There had been separating and converging of continental and oceanic plates all across the globe. Temperatures dropped and increased, places that had once been habitable were now no longer livable and vice versa.

The world Ash had known was gone.

Well and truly.

"Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash ignored him, shutting his eyes in hopes of blocking him out.

"Mr. Ketchum, everything may be moving fairly quickly for you, but please understand that this is simply how things are -"

Ash snapped his gaze up, "How things are!?" He shouted furiously, "How things are!? Do you think I'd just accept this right away!? That after being told that my family, friends, every one I ever fucking knew was dead I would be able accept that this is, 'Simply how things are!?'"

Ash stood and the doctor backed up a step, "Why the hell did you keep me alive for so long!? If it was going to be like this I'd rather of died!"

The doctor said nothing for a moment, but after quick contemplation he spoke calmly. In a voice made to present a false sense of empathy and sincerity, "I understand that things are different. But you will get used to them."

"I sure as hell doubt that."

"Take it as you will." The doctor responded, then, he held out a bundle of clothes for him, "We no longer have your original clothing which you were frozen in. So, for the meantime please use these."

Ash took the clothing, not shifting his furious gaze away from the doctor as he walked out of the room.

"Fuck it all..." Ash whispered, walking over to the bathroom.

There was a mirror and looking at himself in it he didn't see much of a difference then when he had boarded the plane with Serena and his mother.

His hair was a little longer sure, but otherwise he looked the same.

Ash removed his hospital gown and felt his blood run from his face.

It looked like he had been under an autopsy. A dark scar ran from the top of his naval through his sternum before splitting in to two like a Y, both sides following his collarbone. His skin was splotched where they had grafted his skin to replace the burns he had suffered in the aftermath of the crash.

His legs also sported scars, front and back where they must have repaired tissue, bone, and severed and damaged tendons.

"I look like Frankenstein..." Standing naked in front of the mirror he checked over his face and was relieved to see that it at least remained scar free.

The rest of his body, front and back...

"They should have let me die..."

Looking once more at his body he shook his head and changed into the clothing he had been supplied with.

One thing that seemed to remain constant, past or future, was the use of hospital scrubs. The navy clothing was certainly preferable to the backless robe he had woken up in. But not by much.

After donning his new outfit, with a pair of pure white sneakers, he gave himself one last look in the mirror.

Ignoring the scarring that showed on his arms due to the short sleeved top, and the slight look of unease on his face, he looked completely alright. There was no sign of ageing on his face, no lack of muscle, fat, or change.

"This all feels like some sort of dream..." He whispered.

He was still waiting to wake up. For this to just be another one of those moments where it turns out he was playing a role in saving the world because he was the "Chosen One".

Leaving the bathroom and his assigned room he entered the hallway, a long cylindrical tube with a flat floor. He wasn't sure how it was lit, but the walls appeared to be made of some sort of white translucent metal or mineral. Smooth like plastic and with no decoration at all.

As he stepped out, he jerked around as a hiss sounded and the doorway he had come from was sealed by a curved door which slid down from the top of the door frame and into the floor.

He stared for a moment before shaking his head and starting down the tube.

There were no other doors, no nurses, no... Nothing.

The entire floor was empty, by the time he had completed a circuit of the floor he was unable to locate where his room had been.

Just as he was about to let out a sigh in frustration, the doctor called to him, "Mr. Ketchum," Ash turned around as the curved wall behind him split upwards into a door frame and the doctor entered through it, "If you'll follow me to the waiting room we'll have you ready to go in no time."

"I wake up a thousand years in the future and you're kicking me out like it's nothing?" He asked dryly as the doctor walked passed him down the hallway.

"Of course not, typically a case that involves long durations of cryosleep has the patient being educated on the world and it's colonies before releasing them back into society. However..." The doctor trailed off, placing his hand on the wall, and once more the wall split and on the other side was what Ash guessed to be an elevator, "at the request of your benefactor, you'll be released to them."

"Benefactor?" he asked as they entered the space.

The doctor said nothing for a moment, before saying "Main Floor" where Ash felt a sensation of falling right after, "Personally I don't agree much with handing you over to them. But that's outside of my say so in this scenario since this is such a peculiar case."

They arrived at the main floor, and after leaving the elevator the doctor looked at his data pad and then to Ash, "please have a seat over there. I need to get some forms ready for your release. I'll continue answering your questions once I have them."

He didn't give Ash a chance to respond, beginning to walk away until he stopped and turned back, "Before I forget," he said reaching into his labcoat and taking out a thin gray box, "these are the only belongs of yours that remain from the accident. Whether or not they are still of use or not is for you to decide. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment."

Walking away, Ash looked at the box he had been given. It was plain on all sides, no lock, latch or any visible means that he could use to open it.

He had no idea what could be in it, but he figured whatever was in it was trash considering the shape his own body was in. He bet any personal items would be in similar shape to himself.

The lobby was large, a reception center sat in the middle of the room but no employees were stationed at it. The ceiling was at the least 6 or 7 meters in height, and there wasn't a single window.

Ash sighed, starting for the chair the doctor had pointed out for him. While he waited he could try and get his box open, but as he approached the chair, he saw the door leading outside.

Staring, he looked away from it and to where the doctor had walked off to and saw that he had disappeared.

"Fuck it," he grumbled sticking the box in his pocket. He'd get answers on his own. The door was glass, and when he approached the sensors picked up his presence and pulled apart. Without a shred of hesitance Ash stepped out into the future.

-x-x-x-

Immediately he doubled over with his hands grasping at his throat as he sucked in a breath of thick, hot dry air. He choked on it, coughing and wheezing as he held his throat, eyes bulging and tearing up.

'What the hell!?'

Taking one hand away from his throat he pulled his shirt up over his mouth and nose and was relieved to find that he exhaled without to much effort. He lay on the ground panting, exhausted from the sudden surprise.

'Hoenn and Sinnoh never had air like this,' he thought trying to regain his breath, 'what is going on!?'

When his heart rate calmed and his breathing had more or less steadied, Ash stood and looked around.

His arms went limp, falling from his face and to his sides.

"What the hell is this..."

The window he had looked out of in his room had shown bright metallic skyscrapers as far as the eye could see, futuristic sleeked out flying cars zipping through the air in between buildings and a beautiful blue sky like the one he had known all his life.

But here.

The sky was brown, thick and clouded with a dark purple haze that masked out the sun or moon. The buildings were little more then two to three story tall, made of rusted dirty metal that looked worse then the run down cities in Orre.

There were no cars flying around. No people or Pokemon. No sign of life anywhere.

"W-What is all this...?" He whispered, a hint of fear entering his voice, "This isn't Hoenn!"

There had to be some mistake. Hoenn was never this run down, it was filled with lush forests and marshes, tall mountains and surrounded by the sea which filled the air with the smell of salt water even miles inland.

Ash turned around to re-enter the hospital but staggered back, the interior he saw through the door was still the same with it's sterile white insides. The outside though was tall and made up of hastily patched together rusted plates. An entire section near the top was nothing but broken rusted girders and mismatched unfinished patchwork of large uneven metal plates.

"No... No no no no NO!" He shouted turning away from it and looking down the road. "This isn't right, none of this is right!"

This wasn't Hoenn. This wasn't Sinnoh. This wasn't his world.

Fear and anxiety was quickly eating it's way through every inch of his body, slowly taking control of each and every one of his senses until he was at breaking point, trembling, sweating, and nauseous.

Then, when it tipped just over that point, he screamed and started to run.

He ran as fast as he could, down the broken and cracked concrete roads. Not looking back as his eyes darted around, looking for a single blade of grass, a glimmer of blue sky, or a building that didn't look like it was about to collapse under it's own weight.

He kept going and going, running down block after block of lifeless streets.

Where were the people?

The Pokemon?

Vehicles, plants, sound, laughter, wind.

There was none of it.

Ash rounded a corner, more then ready to continue running but quickly slid to a halt.

His breathing was coarse and his tongue was swelling up in his mouth from being so dry, but his eyes began to water.

Ash came to an unfinished bridge, which jutted out over a road below it. Like he was in a daze, he approached the very edge and stared out at the landscape in front of him.

It was a wasteland.

To the brown horizon the ground was nothing but a crater, filled with dead dark trees and cracked rock and boulders.

Beyond the unfinished, or broken bridge, there was not a single sign of civilization.

A tear rolled down his cheek and he bit his lip.

He wanted this nightmare of his to end. This hellish dream that felt so real.

He wanted to wake up and see Serena sleeping next to him, his mother reading quietly to herself as they got closer to Lily of the Valley Island.

God he wanted all this to end.

Slowly he pulled his eyes away from the wasteland and brought it to below the bridge. That was easily a 20 meter drop.

He stared at the broken road below, made of rock and discarded metal.

Letting out a shuddered breath he closed his eyes.

This would wake him up, but if it didn't. Death would be better then whatever this hell he had found himself in was.

Ash stepped off the edge.

-x-x-x-

The seconds went by slowly, he leaned forward with his foot on the very edge and waited for free fall.

Just when he was about to completely lose his footing, a pair of hands grabbed his shirt and jerked him backwards.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Ash stumbled back, walking back into whoever had stopped him and fell on top of them facing the sky.

'Why? Why won't this end?' He thought wearily, staring up at the sky with a emotionless expression.

After a moment that expressionless face begun turning annoyed and frustrated, sitting up he turned to look at whoever had stopped him.

The woman was on her knees, wearing a large buttoned up maroon trench coat with the hood up.

When she looked up from dusting off her knees, Ash felt his heart stop.

Ash lunged and grabbed her shoulders drawing her face close, she startled and let out a bit of a cry when her face was brought within inches of his own.

He didn't understand how she was here, it didn't make sense in the slightest.

But for just a moment after seeing those familiar gray eyes, he felt a bit of hope.

"...C-Cynthia!?"

* * *

_It's a Christmas miracle! An update! An honest to God update!_

_Merry Christmas everyone and I'm sorry for the long long delays. I updated my profile back in October with whats been going on in terms of writing and it's pretty much still the same as then. I want to write, but I'm still lacking that motivation I used to have back when I started a few years ago._

_One of my New Years resolutions will be to update more frequently, but whether or not that happens depends on what life throws at me over the next month or so._

_Now, to everyone who has sent me messages, left reviews or comments, thank you very much. This chapter, even if it's pretty rough in terms of quality, was finished today because of you guys. The motivation that I do get, it comes from all of you and your support for these stories. I can't even begin to express my gratitude to you all for your kind words and continued support over these long inactive months._

_Really, thank you all._

_So, what did you all think of the chapter? Like? Hate? Love? Please feel free to leave a review to let me know your thoughts or feelings on it, I love reading them._

_Thank you all for reading and until next time, this is ThatOneDwarf signing off!_


End file.
